


The Great Minamoto-Kimura Picnic

by Lacrimosa (humanyubel)



Series: Frontier Gifts/Prompt Fill [2]
Category: Digimon, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Biracial Character, Character Study, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships, Original Character Death(s), Trans Male Character, head canons, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/Lacrimosa
Summary: In which Kouji and Kouichi take their Mothers on a nice picnic.http://raihimon.god.jp/post/154107896244/digimon-frontier-headcanon-93484





	

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to Snapple. She headcanons that the twins are biracial and that Kouichi's Mother is Korean. She also headcanons Kouichi as a trans boy so who am I to deny a friend?

He had called his twin daily ( he felt only slightly remorseful because Kouichi had to borrow a neighbor’s telephone or pay two quarters with a phone booth five blocks away. Kouichi reassured him that it was fine, that he needed the exercise). Kouichi and his Mother didn’t have a computer and mailing rates were far too expensive to keep in regular contact so they called each other, talking for hours about nothing, about everything. 

 

Kouji’s Mother hadn’t even questioned why he had suddenly commandeered the home phone.

 

Unfortunately the same can’t be said for his Father. After a month of long phone calls, phones taken, and general lack of words exchanged between Father and son, his Father decided it was time to confront him. The fated exchange occurred during dinner on a Tuesday night. His dog was begging for scraps, head in Kouji’s lap.

 

His Mother playfully scolded the silly dog, no real bite to her voice. 

 

“Akihiko, don’t beg Kouji for scraps! You're being a bad boy.”

 

His Father took the opportunity to speak. 

 

“Kouji...About your phone habits,” he speared a bite of food with his fork, they had gotten takeout to eat alongside curry his Mother made. Kouji felt uncomfortable already.

 

“Did you get involved with a loan shark?” everyone at the table went silent, even Kouji’s dog, who looked up at his owners confused.

 

“What? No of course not- Dad I’m eleven? Why would I-” his Father’s face goes pale. Sweat beaded against his forehead. His Mother looked extremely concerned, ignoring Akihiko in favor of pushing her glasses up. His parents share a look.

 

“You’re not being bullied are you? I know we’ve moved around a lot in the past three years but you deserve to be comfortable where we’re staying.” His Mother looked like she’s close to tears, pushing up her glasses and sniffling. 

 

“I’m not being bullied or anything.” Kouji said, he stared down at the simple curry his Mother had made. Chunks of beef and carrot topped off the steamed rice. The sauce was thick against his tongue with every bite he took. He never really liked curry rice growing up. His Mother’s didn’t even taste very good. Surprisingly she enjoyed her food very spicy (Kouji took a moment to internally laugh at Takuya. Takuya looked as though he’d enjoy really spicy food, but he’d chickened out the first time Kouji tried to give him some of his Mother’s cooking. He could remember it clearly.)

 

_ Takuya and Kouji sat on a park bench equal distance from both of their homes. Takuya begrudged him for not coming over and seeing him during his birthday. Tells him that Izumi had come and shoved his face in the cake as a joke. Tomoki had played with Shinya or clung to Takuya the majority of the time, always sticking by his side.  _

 

_ Junpei bought him a model airplane they all built together because he was in a rush and hadn’t known about Takuya’s birthday until  _ that  _ morning. They’d all had fun gluing and putting everything together. Takuya had told them he was “just happy to have almost everyone here”. He’d glared at Kouji then. _

 

_ “I couldn’t get out of the house. Tousan wanted me to help him fix up the house we bought. We’re staying for real. This time.” His Mother had been so excited when his Father had told them the news. _

 

_ “That’s a bummer! Next year you’ll go right?” Summer was quickly abandoning them, soon their every-other-day meet ups would become weekly meet ups with phone calls to fill in the gaps. Kouji didn’t really look forward to school. He didn’t really want to spend time having all the other kids pester him to be their friend just because he was new. It’d happened before and he especially hated the afterwards, when they realized they would never like him and the looks they’d give him. No one would want to work on projects with him or eat lunch together and he’d be left the odd one out. Once again. _

 

_ “Of course.” he promised, how could he not. Takuya was his best friend, even if he was an idiot. _

 

_ “Great! Speaking of birthdays, am I invited to you and Kouichi’s? I’ve only seen him maybe three times since the Digital World. I wonder if he still feels bad about….” Takuya trailed off. Scratchy voice thoughtful. Kouji froze. He’d met Kouichi’s Mother once but he’d never planned on having a party together, didn’t know if they could. Kouichi had wanted a soccer ball this year. _

 

_ “I don’t know if we’re having one together.”  _

 

_ “Oh.” Takuya said then, eyes wide. He looked like he had forgotten about their whole “situation”. Their conversation had paused for a short while, silence slightly awkward. That is, until Takuya’s stomach let out a loud rumble. _

 

_ He laughed at the look Kouji sends him, face a little red. _

 

_ “Sorry I was in a rush to get here I forgot to grab a lunch.” Kouji made a face at him, shook his head to scold his friend. _

 

_ “Do you want some of mine? It’s left over Udon from the night before.” Kouji pulled his bag into his lap and began to open it. A soccer ball rested over top of his bento, they had intended to practice one on one, unfortunately Takuya’s stomach had taken priority.  _

 

_ “I love Udon!” Takuya cheered, his mouth nearly watering as he watched Kouji open up the plastic container full of noodles. He stared at the food in front of him for a minute, not believing his friend. _

 

_ “Wakame Udon?” he made a sour face at the mere thought of it. _

 

_ “Yes?” He had asked as if that were a problem.  _

 

_ “What’s that on the top? There’s a lot of it?” Takuya peered down into the container like he hadn’t seen anything like it. A second later he’s jumped away and glaring at Kouji’s food like it’s his worst enemy. _

 

_ “What’s wrong?” _

 

_ “You just tried to feed me Shichimi, and a whole bunch of it!” Takuya accused, pointing at him with a gloved finger. Kouji stared at him.  _

 

_ “I hate spicy stuff! How could you? It’s like we aren’t best friends! I can’t believe you...Did none of the things we’ve been through matter to you? Dude, I helped you reunite with and save your brother and this is the thanks I get? Izumi’s my best friend now!” Takuya rambled on, going into theatrics.  _

 

_ “You’re a little late on that. Izumi already has a best friend.” Kouji watched the spectacle before him, simply enjoying his riled up friend. He hadn’t realized Takuya hated spicy food, so the legendary warrior of fire had a weakness. _

 

_ “Fine what about your brother? I’ve upgraded to the older twin!” Takuya crowed, voice carrying. His face took on a look triumph.  _

 

_ “Kouichi’s Izumi’s best friend.” Kouji said, covering his mouth to hold back a smile. Takuya looked crestfallen. Takuya looked as though he had been promised a puppy for Christmas, only to be left empty handed and lost. The mere thought was hilarious, Kouichi loved dogs, he had said on multiple occasions that they reminded him of his twin.  _

 

_ Kouji held his stomach as he laughed hard enough until he cried, nearly dropping and consequently spilling his Udon all over the ground and possibly his lap. Takuya pouted at him before continuing to bemoan the loss. _

 

_ “But he’s the cutest out of our whole friend group! She can’t just steal him away like that and hoard him? Isn’t there like a rule against that or something?” Takuya scratched his chin idly. His hand moved down, seemingly on its own, to rest on a gradually curving hip. Not that he had ever paid attention to the way Takuya had looked before. _

 

_ “Hey we have the same face, bastard!” Kouji’s face erupted in a violent burst of red, it’s blotchy and covered his entire face making him resemble a pomegranate more than a boy. A surge of protectiveness rose up in him.  _

 

_ This was familiar, he had felt it many times in the Digital World after discovering who Kouichi was. He knew he was the younger twin but he couldn’t help it. _

 

_ “Don’t go around calling my brother cute! He might think you like him and you can’t date my twin brother!” Takuya’s cheeks flushed for a second before he’s laughing, brown eyes filled with mirth. _

 

_ Kouji’s blue eyes had widened. _

 

_ “Is that an official rule?” _

 

It really didn’t taste that great but Kouji happily ate it because his Mother was the one to make it. He took another bite after that before answering. “It’s really nothing.” His cheeks were lightly dusted pink.

 

His Mother snickered, a sly smile on her face.

 

“Honey, maybe he’s dating someone?” she stage whispered behind her hand. Kouji’s face turned bright red at the notion of his parents thinking he was dating anyone.

 

“I’m not dating anyone!” he insisted. Akihiko whimpered up at him. His dog’s eyes held an expression of disbelief, as if he hadn’t been able to believe anyone would date him.

 

At times like this, Kouji really didn’t understand his dog. Forget Lucemon, Akihiko was his real worst enemy.

 

“Then what is it son?” his Father’s too persistent tonight.

 

Akihiko nudged Kouji’s leg with his head to show solidarity. 

 

“I’ve been talking to Kouichi lately.” His father dropped his spoon and stared at him like he’s just seen a ghost. Kouji was well familiar with that face.

 

“What now?” The way those two words were said may have, at one point, scared him. Now they inspired him to continue. 

 

“I’ve been talking to Kouichi. I met Kouichi’s Mother awhile back. She’s really nice but she’s not kaasan.” His Mother looked between the two of them, confused.

 

“Kouichi?” She echoed, confusion painting an unfamiliar look on her face. He didn’t like seeing her like that.

 

“My twin.” Kouji offered as an explanation, continuing to eat his food. He maintained eye contact with his Father.  His Mother frowned as if she hadn’t heard him correctly.

 

“Twin?” She looks as though this tidbit is news to her.  Kouji’s Father looks extremely uncomfortable at the inevitability of answering the seemingly difficult questions. 

 

“I had two children with my previous wife. Kouji was the child I took.” He fiddled with the hem of his work shirt, not the usual yellow polo he wore around the house.

 

“You told me that my birth Mother was dead and that I was an only child.” Kouji scooped himself another spoonful of the curry rice. He felt slightly bare without his typical bandanna. His Mother insisted that he not wear it at the table and that he keep his hair tied back. Though his Mother’s hair was much shorter than his she too tied her hair back as best as she could.

 

“She’s dead to me.” his Father said simply, not wanting to continue the conversation any longer. He looked away from his son completely unable to hold his jarring stare. His son had changed since the third anniversary. The looks he was occasionally leveled with left him disturbed and staring at his ceiling at night unable to comply with his wife's wishes for him to sleep.

 

Kouji sent him a final cool look before he completely ignores his Father.

 

“Kaasan… I was wondering if you’d like to go on a picnic with Kouichi, Kouichi’s Mother, and me? It’d really mean alot to me. It’s unfair to Kouichi...only getting to show off Kouichi’s Mother.” Her cheeks still flushed and her heart beat raced when he’d call her Mother. Even after a month.

 

“Of course. I’d love to meet your twin and...and your Mother.” She said slowly, carefully as she could, stuttering along. Kouji looked at her as if she’d sprouted another head.

 

“You’re my Mother, kaasan.” Kouji said, looking right through her and into her very being. She shivered at the intensity of his gaze. “I’ll call Kouichi. Kouichi’s neighbor should be home…” he finished his dinner and put his dish in the sink to, washed out. He gives his Mother a kiss on the cheek and exited the room, Akihiko hot on his trail.

 

She looked at her husband and frowns. 

 

“You didn't need to say she was dead to you.” He had never explained the reason for the deep animosity. Would never.

 

“You don't understand.” He said. No one would understand. She stood to wash her plate, untying her short brown hair. 

 

It falls only halfway down her neck, the under layer cropped short against her scalp.

 

“Maybe you don't want anyone to understand.”

 

Kouji humed impatiently to himself as he waited for the line to connect. This was nerve wracking, but not as bad as he would've thought. 

 

He calls once, twice, a third time.

 

After what felt like an eternity of waiting Kouichi’s neighbor picked up the phone.

 

“Hello?” a young woman inquired. She had recently graduated and left home, going to a college not far from her apartment. She was a kind woman that always insisted he call her “Yoshino neesan”.

 

“Ah, Yoshino san? This is Kouj-” Yoshino interrupted him.

 

“Yoshino neesan! You gotta be cute!”

 

“Yoshino neesan…” he blushed. Eyes averted even though she wasn’t in sight and couldn’t see him. 

 

“You're calling for Kouichi chan? I don't think-” she paused, shifting her phone closer to her ear. It sounded like she was in the middle of making dinner. “ he’s here? I think he went out with his Mother, I'll check.”

 

Kouji can hear breathing and movement on the other side of the phone. He drummed a beat into the desk. Briefly recalling a time in which with flick of his pinky he could've had the table in a hunk of splintered wood and screws. Now was not that time.

 

“Oh, Kouichi chan there you are! Do you have a minute, Kouji chan is calling-” Kouji heard some bags rustling, plastic loud, and Kouichi’s Mother.

 

“Yoshino...neesan could you please put me on speaker phone.” Yoshino hummed an affirmative.

 

“Kouji?” His twin’s voice greeted his ears, sounding only slightly distant. His heart pounded faster and faster. How would he say this?

 

“My Father found out about me meeting you and your Mother-” Kouji heard a few bags drop pays them no mind.. “So I told my Mother I wanted her to meet you, that we should have a picnic… just the four of us.” He blushed, feeling a little too light headed to be safe. 

 

“A picnic? Can we, Eomma?” Kouichi’s voice cracked with barely contained excitement. He had wanted to hang out with Kouji in person ever since they had parted ways. It was unbearable being away from his brother at times. 

 

Kouichi’s Mother took a moment to weigh out the options, he practically felt Kouichi shaking in place.

 

“If you can give me a place and time, we could. Kouichi’s missed you...I’ve missed you! Are you eating?”

 

“Yes, Kimura san. I’ve missed you both too.” Then.  “Let me go ask my Mother…” 

 

“We’ll be waiting.” Akihiko let out a loud bark, tail wagging happily, hitting Kouji’s side with a vengeance. 

 

“Is that who I think that is? Akihiko!” Kouichi sounded positively delighted, voice unconsciously rising in pitch “Have you been a good boy lately?” Akihiko scrambled up into Kouji’s lap, far too big for an eleven year old to hold. He barked and pants as if Kouichi’s in the room with them. Perhaps he thinks he is.

 

“Can Akihiko come? We can’t own pets where we live and well ever since…” Kouichi trailed off knowing that Kouji will know what he means. “I’ve had a soft spot for dogs.”

 

“Sure?” Kouji said. He knew the park Takuya and he always went to allowed dogs. Maybe they could go there? He tried and failed to get Akihiko off his lap. He pushed and he groaned. “Akihiko I need to talk to Kaasan.” Sure he was eleven, but he hated whining.

 

“Akihiko be a good boy and get off of Kouji!” Kouichi called through the phone, voice stern but soft. Akihiko obliged. 

 

“You basta-” Kouji began, scowl twisted up into an ugly pout.

 

“No swearing around Eomma.” Kouichi scolded him. His face flushed bright red. Now his brother was telling him off while his dog just sat there, tail wagging against the carpet, pink tongue lolled out of his mouth. 

 

He placed his hand over the receiver and exited his room. His parents’ room was across the hall and the new wood flooring of the house didn’t give so much as a creak under his socked feet.

 

He rapped on the door with his knuckles. Softly.

 

“Come in.” His Mother called, her voice melodious. She was  in her blue bathrobe, brushing her short, wet hair. She hummed as she checked her reflection in her small vanity. She had always wanted one growing up and she had finally gotten one.

 

Kouji stood behind her and fidgeted. One sock covered foot reached up to rub at the opposite calf. 

 

“Kaasan, Kouichi’s Mother and him are on the phone.” His Mother looked absolutely delighted at the news, with minutely shaking fingers he uncovered the receiver.

 

“Kouichi she’s here.”

 

“Oh? Um, hi. I’m Kimura Kouichi.” He pauses, fumbling just as much as his twin. It warmed  Kouji’s heart. “You knew that I guess? Sorry. Or Maybe Kouji hasn’t talked about me? Yeah that’s likely-” he’s cut off by his Mother.

 

“This is Kimura san speaking. We would love to have a picnic with you and Kouji. I can bring a few things like drinks and smaller snacks, could you get the main food and dessert? Not to impose! I mean I’ll make sure to bring something you like as well. Nothing alcoholic though! I don’t drink, not that I’m saying you drink or anything.” She quickly fell into the same pattern as her son, nervous and stuttering. 

 

“I’d love to. I would love to meet both of you so much!” Kouji’s Mother said. “How about we get together in three days? Do you have off?”

 

“Yes- are you allergic to anything?”

 

“No, nothing.”

 

“Okay, I’m glad I wouldn’t want to have to stab you with an epipen during our first meeting!” Kouichi’s Mother giggled, that same teetering trill. 

 

“How about noon? Where can we meet?” Kouji’s Mother had always been good at deflecting things to make others feel comfortable in conversations.

 

“Oh, um.” Kouichi’s Mother considera this, tries to remember the distance Kouichi had told her.

 

“Maybe the one park? I forget the name it’s halfway between where we both live.” Kouichi’s Mother went on to describe the place, give an address, and directions.

 

“I look forward to it, Kimura san!”

 

“Tell Akihiko that I said goodbye!”  Kouji said his goodbyes to Yoshino, Kouichi, and Kouichi’s Mother.

 

Kouji stood behind her Mother as she brushes her short hair out. He rested a hand on her shoulder, cheeks red.

 

“Can I brush your hair for you, kaasan?” his Mother’s hand twitched as it hovered over the brush handle laying on her vanity. 

 

“Of course you can, sweetheart.” After only a moment’s hesitation she decided. She passed Kouji the brush and tried not to tense up as Kouji ran the bristles through her short brown hair.

 

They could hear Kouji’s Father moving around downstairs in the living room. His quiet mutters, his voice echoed slightly against the walls. Kouji brushed her hair carefully to get rid of any knots and tangles in it.

 

When he’s finished he stood behind her. Her heart clenched at how different they looked. Deep blue eyes and long black hair that looked nearly blue in the right lighting. Their noses couldn’t be more different, her own being much flatter than her son’s. His lips were smaller than hers but just as full, a rudy pout. He didn’t look much like his Father, so she had assumed he took more after his Mother. She felt inadequate in the looming shadow of Kouji’s birth Mother.

 

“Kaasan I’m going back to my room. “ Kouji pressed a kiss to her cheek and left the room, long hair trailing behind him.

 

She fingered her own short hair, she had started to let it grow out but even then it only reached mid neck.

 

Over the next two days Kouji began to grow more and more anxious, tapping his foot to a beat that wasn’t there, brushing his hair constantly, holing himself up in his room. Akihiko was similarly affected. 

 

On the third day it all culminated in Kouji waking his Mother up early, his Father already off at work. 

 

She set about getting ready for the day, applying a small amount of lip gloss and wearing nice clothes. Her white slacks felt strangely formal for the event. The family gathering.

 

Kouji already had everything she needed laid out on the table when she finally stepped down into the kitchen. Apples carefully sliced last night weighed down a ziplock bag like fruit shaped bricks against the table. The Saba deboned and prepared last night by the market man.

 

They had tried baking pies yesterday. Had tried five times and no matter what she did she had been unable to make it turn out decently with her son helping. He looked devastated at the time, but she had reassured him that it’d be fine, that it was fine.

 

He watched her prepare the pie from the outside of the kitchen. He’s ramrod straight and she couldn’t help but laugh at how stiff he is. 

 

“I used to make apple pies with my Mother when I was little…” her expression turned just a touch wistful. 

 

“You never met her…”

 

“She died when I was fifteen.” Kouji shifted uncomfortably. Perhaps in remembrance of a lie once told. It didn’t matter much because the truth is out. 

 

“Do you miss her?” he asked, voice uncharacteristically timid. These feelings were private and he wanted to share something with her. She felt a deep well within her echo.

 

“I miss her everyday, she never got to attend my wedding. I didn’t have a Father so she would’ve been the one that walked me down the aisle.” she carefully measured out the water to mix in the dough. 

 

“You lived in England, right?”

 

“Yeah, that’s where my Father was from. It was strange. My Father was dead, my Mother had died and I was left all alone. A relative took me in and I lived with them until I was eighteen. It was hard learning Japanese.” before she had even known it she was rolling out the crusts of the pie. She frequently got distracted while baking so it came as little surprise to her.

 

Kouji’s face turned pink as he averted his eyes from the pie.

 

“Are there any good memories you- what was she like?”

 

“She had such pretty long black hair. Unfortunately I got my Father’s hair…” she laughed and lay the apples in the bottom crusts, sprinkling sugar and cinnamon over the fruit. She was generous, knowing of her son’s sweet tooth- though he denied it every time.

 

“She was very kind. My Mother was always laughing at something, usually over how much of a worry-wart I was.”

 

She put the top crust on and cut the excess crusts off, making fine points at the edges of the pie. When she’s satisfied with her work she placed the pie into the oven. It’s a small place that could possibly fit two children, twins maybe.

 

She noticed Kouji sneaking looks at her, laughed softly at his silliness. 

 

She took a seat at the table, a worn out thing that she had been given as a wedding gift. Kouji had never seemed to like it and she had considered, on numerous occasions, replacing it. She motioned Kouji over to sit across from her.

 

“Tell me about your Mother?” She asked. Voice like a distant reminder.

 

“My Mother’s right in front of me.” His cheeks dusted a bright red. His hand slipped under the table to feel the message he had etched into it years prior. His face took on an expression of great regret.

 

**_You're not my Mother! My Mother is dead!_ **

 

She had cried for two days  and two nights after the incident but she had refused to let her husband punish him.

 

_ “He’ll get used to me eventually!” _

 

She felt tears well up in her eyes then, but for an entirely different reason this time.

 

“Then, tell me about ….Kouichi’s Mother? She supported her chin with a palm, trying to be closer to her son’s level. She was only a little taller than him.

 

“You’ll find out more about her later today.” He played with a free strand of hair that fell in his face. 

 

“I’ve seen a picture of your Mother. You both have such pretty, long black hair.” she twirled a finger through her short hair. It always grew so fast and was already half way down her neck. She’d need to cut it, maybe Kouji would cut it for her? She had considered having long hair, once. That was after meeting Kouji. A lot of things had changed for her after meeting her son. 

 

They exchanged words for a few minutes, the smell of the pie pleasing to the senses as it baked. 

 

“It’s safe to start now. Watch closely, okay?”  She took him through the steps of grilling the Saba. She covered the inside of a large pan with aluminum and salted both sides of all four pieces of Soba.

 

“The salt and the natural oils bring out the flavor. You don’t add anything else.” seven minutes on each side was all it took and by the time she had turned off the stove, the timer was beeping. She quickly turned off the oven and pulled the pie out, it was lightly browned and smelled mouth wateringly sweet. 

 

She turned the oven and stove off, humming a soft tune to herself. 

 

“Kouji, grab me some containers?” Satomi requested, her son complied easily, prepared for this. Once everything was decidedly packed up they left the house. She had left a note for her husband telling him where they were, incase he chose to come.

 

The walk to the trainstation and finally park was relaxing until Satomi took a look around her. Mothers and their children held hands and skipped, swung on the swings together, or played other small games. She felt her heart sink at the sight of a Mother looking into a stroller at a baby that was obviously  _ hers _ .

 

Kouji slipped a hand into hers and, nearly causing her to have a small heart attack. His face is turned away from her, his other hand occupied with their bag filled with the blanket they planned to use. She could see his cheeks were slightly pink.

 

Her chest felt on fire, she had never loved her son so much, she was sure of it. Together they held hands, slightly swinging in between the two of them as they walked. 

 

The weather was beautiful, sun shining down and kissing their faces. She wasn’t sure the last time the weather had been so nice. Perhaps the first time Kouji smiled at her?

 

He hadn’t called her Mother then, but he had learned to tolerate her. It was the second year of their marriage, and he had laughed at some silly joke she couldn’t even remember. The burst of laughter had come unbidden from him, face cracked into a grin. He’d looked embarrassed the, flush on his face made her feel warm inside. She had wanted to make him laugh and smile again.

With Kouichi’s Mother in sight, and his hand grasping hers, she saw him smile, eyes closed in cat like delight. The basket felt strange in her hands, she hadn’t realized she’d gripped it so hard, Akihiko had barely made a noise, far too excited.

 

Kouichi waved, hand moving almost too fast to see. Kouji smiled and she wished the moment would never end.

 

“There’s my boy!” Kouichi shouted as they reached hearing range. The basket and Satomi’s hand slipped through his fingers. He spread his arms as Kouichi ran towards the three of them. Kouichi nearly slid to his knees, arms wrapping around Akihiko, he rubbed the dog’s neck and back. Akihiko nearly completely lost it, tail wagging and long tongue all over Kouichi’s face as he jumped onto his friend.

 

Kouji’s face turned beet red and the two women had to take a moment to collect themselves as they looked between the two boys and dog. 

 

Kouji had given Akihiko the harshest glare he could muster.

 

For their lunch they ate Saba, Gimbap, Apple pie, and convenience store canned lemonade. Kouji knew they had stopped at the store Takuya’s Mother worked at. Satomi learned that Kouichi’s Mother was Korean and that Kouichi referred to her differently depending where they were.

 

The entire picnic had everyone call Kouji a “good boy” or “my boy”. She knew that she’d never let him live it down, and he knew she knew.

 

Satomi learned another interesting thing, there was a mutual friend named “Takuya”. 

 

“Hey, niisan… You haven’t talked to Takuya lately right? Or given him any ideas?” Kouji had started, face heating up. It had been cute to see her son so flustered.

 

“Huh?”

 

“He was talking about how you were the cutest in our friend group and joking about wanting to date you…” Kouichi had laughed, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

 

“Don’t worry Kouji, he thinks you’re cute too. We’re twins.” Satomi couldn’t mistake the look of thinly masked relief on her son’s face. 

 

After everyone had said their goodbyes they parted ways and returned home, Kouji and Akihiko bedroom bound. The note she had left out was gone and she knew her husband was in their room, could sense it.

 

She entered the room, eyes filling with sympathy. She crawled beside him into the bed and hugged him from behind as he silently sobbed over a picture of Kouichi’s Mother, him, Kouichi, and Kouji. The twins carefully bundled up. She didn’t need to know why they split up. She was simply thankful to have them in her life and be able to be there for them at times like this.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I thought long and hard. Could Kouichi's Mother realistically be Korean? I'm white so of course I spent a little time looking this up and trying to be tasteful about everything without going into fetishistic waters. I hope that the way I have written this comes out the way I intended. 
> 
> References:
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Koreans_in_Japan
> 
> https://www.quora.com/In-Korean-what-is-the-meaning-of-omma I have Kouichi use Eomma and Eomeoni while around Kouji's Mom out of politeness. 
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/S%C5%8Dshi-kaimei
> 
> http://www.japantimes.co.jp/news/2016/05/07/national/media-national/japans-resident-koreans-endure-climate-hate/
> 
> I can't find the last link I used? What the heck?


End file.
